


Doubt that

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Cara comes home to New York





	Doubt that

“So happy you’re back”Miles said picking her up and spinning her around a bit

Cara giggled excitedly at the show of affection from her boyfriend “Some things never change at all”

“Nope I’m still crazy about you”Miles told his girlfriend 

“I can see that” Cara says hugging him close

 

Miles relaxed into her embrace hugging her just tightly as she had been hugging onto him 

“I missed you”Miles said to her 

Cara has given him a small grin “I missed you more than you missed me”

“I doubt that’s possible”Miles chuckles

“Very funny”She says rolling her eyes playfully flirting with him slightly through her own sarcastic banter


End file.
